Azure Dream
by The KobayashiXX22-3-9
Summary: Hatsune Miku, a normal High School girl who has always dreamt of becoming a famous singer. But this world is just not for sparkling daydreams. Miku X Luka -By Blue


**Blue: Jaja... I don't know what to say... Just enjoy the fic and leave a few reviews. Gosh... I'm tired...**

**This is just a work of fiction. The people, groups, or countries appear in this work have nothing to do with the real life.**

* * *

**~Azure Dream~**

**Summary: Hatsune Miku, a normal High School girl who has always dreamt of becoming a famous singer. But this world is just not for sparkling daydreams.**

* * *

**~Prologue: Her Life~**

**-February 14th 255X-**

**-Area 59 (China)-**

**-The ConFederation's NetWork-**

"As you can see, the President of the ConFederation of Mankind is going to give a speech."

The event took place at the center of Area 56- The Forbidden City. The holy palace were topped off by a spectacular fireworks display. Thousands of people gathered from all over the world just to listen to this only one man, who did the unthinkable, Unite the World as One.

Just for 10 years, this man has slowly devoured many powerful countries and big corporations, by economical and military means. With this doing, the world has witnessed the World War III-the Great Nuclear War, which involved 70 countries with 9 billion people - over there quarters of the world's population. Four billion people lost their lives, hundred of millions were injured and thousands of people became homeless. The Global Economy reached its minimum standard. The governments of every countries from all over the world had to give up on their country, give up on their people. There were still some resistances from here and there, but were expected to be put down soon.

He had taken the first step to his dream: Conquer the World.

But he must not be hesitate. There are still things he has yet to achieves.

The man slowly walked to the platform. Before the eyes of the... no HIS people, he raised both of his hand to the air.

"**ALL HAIL THE CONFEDERATION OF MANKIND!"**

**-Area 71 (Japan)-**

**-The Central Cemetery-**

She is 19 years old.

Her body stiffened.

For as long as she can remember, she's never given any serious thought about "Death". It's just something occurred to everyone to mark the end of a person's life. Furthermore, she has never have to grieve over the lost of someone else before. Her mother passed away since her child's birth, so she has no memories about her.

Her beloved father raised her while having to endure the pain of lost. He is a strong man. He is capable. And most importantly, he love her. She love him too, she love him so much that she still couldn't believe that he has left her forever.

This was the first funeral that she went to, and it changed her view of life completely. The scenery was something she has never seen before: People in black, some were crying, some were standing emotionless. The sun was nowhere to be seen, instead there was livid, silvery cloud passing by, just to emphasized the grave atmosphere. The preacher were talking, but she was in a different world. Everything was depressing, depressing enough to kill even the tiniest bit of happiness.

She couldn't concentrate on anything. Her father was taken away from her.

She felt like joining the blubbering crowd.

But she didn't. And probably won't. She must stay strong.

…

She tried to hold herself back. She kept a good distance from the grave. Or else God Knows what she would have done.

"Farewell, Papa..."

…

…

She had lost her father... But not everything...

She still got her dreams... her goals... Everything she needed to keep walking on the path of life.

She must become the girl father had always hopes her would become...

**-February 14****th**** 256X-**

**-Area 71's Imperial College-**

**-The Music Club-**

The Imperial College, was once owned by the Oda Family, one of the most well-known and powerful family in Japan. When the ConFed made its way to the top of the world, it crushed Japan into pieces and turned it to Area 71. Noble families were brutally murdered, the Oda family is one of them.

After its conquering, the ConFed turned the College into a more glamorous place. But its flashy appearance was nothing compare to its harsh, heartless rule. Any students, who can't accomplish anything during his/her school life, will receive the most brutal judgement. For male student, he will be kicked out of the college and stay the rest of his life as slave. For female student... well, they never came back. The purpose of this rule is to choose the most talented student to serve the ConFed. This rule is proved to be very effective so far. The average score of this school has never fallen below 75.

She has been in this College for ten years. Her father was a high-ranking commander in the ConFed. And as a fact, she is one of the few exceptions of the previous rule. Despite that, she always come up as the top of her class. She is even the head and the main vocal of the Music Club. So there is absolutely no way she can be kicked out of the school.

…

She opened a window and blankly stared out at the scenery. She was bored. Bored of this school's fighting atmosphere. Bored of her flashy life style. Bored of her two-faced classmates.

And most of all, she felt empty. She can't find herself any inspirations to sing, which she love the most.

The Club's window has always been her favorite spot. There is nothing stands in her view. From here, she can see the school yard. Far out there is the Holy Forest, which if you include the dawning sky above would make a great picture. Not to mention the wind brushing against her cheek felt really good, too. It made her temporarily forget about her boring everyday life.

"Maybe I can turn this into a song..." She mumbled to herself.

…

Missing out the morning breakfast due to various circumstances, she came to the clubroom. She has always wondered why did people have to invent something like "breakfast". In this school, she can order foods everytime she feels hungry. So, she often skips breakfast and comes to sit next to this window everyday. The tender atmosphere here makes her feel more full of life than some bacon and eggs.

She stretched and tried to inhale some morning fresh air. It's half past six. The morning classes would start anytime soon.

But first of all, she has to properly dress up first.

She took a good look at herself in the mirror. There was a girl in pyjamas, whose hair were awfully messed up. *Sighs*. She has to do something about it.

…

It's almost seven. She took a good look at herself again. Her hair was done beautifully. She clipped the twintails with two square-shaped hairpieces. She also wore her school uniform, with a black sailor shirt and a black skirt.

"Here goes nothing..."

She mumbled to herself as she began to head to the class.

…

**-Classroom-**

"Ohayo, Hatsune-san."

As she arrived at the classroom, she was greeted by a certain someone.

Megurine Luka.

She was the first person to talk with Miku in first day of school. And she is pretty famous, more like a human magnet. She is really lovely and that prominent pink hair of her... well, she is just someone who you can't find everyday.

And yes, she is a member of the Music Club.

Didn't flinch, Miku ignored the pink hair girl and went straight to her desk. With a bang, she placed her bag on the desk, and from it she pulled out a math book and started reading it.

She could be somehow describe as a loner in her class. The main reason is... she doesn't trust any of her classmates. They are all from big families of the ConFed. Their cocky attitude irritates her. So she tried her best to avoid contact with them.

…

"Hatsune-san?"

She called out Miku name, tried to get some attentions. But the girl in question coldly ignore her. What have she done to deserve this coldness? She just want to have a friend... And from the outset, she was interested in a certain girl who named Hatsune Miku.

The reason is simple. Miku is the only one in this class who Luka feels... doesn't have any evil intentions. Not to mention her angelic singing touched her deeply. Plus, in Luka's oponion, the girl is really cute. Twinhairs make Miku rather childish, but it is what polish her loveliness.

Not to mention, Miku somehow resembled her childhood friend.

But the Hatsune had never given her a chance. She had avoided Luka ever since the start of the semester. Even when the Music Club's only members are her and Miku, their distance stayed the same.

…

She must somehow close the gap between them.

Then Luka suddenly remembered something.

"February 14th..."

….

"Alright, class start!" Their homeroom teacher patted lightly on the table. He must be a high-ranking officer due to his army uniform and a big cross-shaped scar on his right cheek.

"Is everyone here?" He asked Luka.

Yes, she is the class's representative.

"Everyone is here, sir." Luka said. More like she was mumbling.

She was shivering. She is scared of them, the ConFed's officers. They are scary and demanding. There are only a few of them, but they are the best, and also the strictest. They rule the army with iron fist. Luka can't possibly imagine who could be more horrible than them.

The teacher sighed.

"Miss Megurine... I think I have told you about this before..." He suddenly changed his tone "As a class representative, you must be more confident! Or your inferiors will look down on you!" His voice is deep and threatening.

"Y-Yes Sir..." Now, she is seriously scared.

"Good. Now I have something to inform. This is orders from the Ministry of Education."

Luka gulped... The rules are getting more terrible by days.

On the other hand, Miku stayed indifferent.

"Firstly, class times will be 2 hours longer."

There were some disagree grumbles in the class.

"Secondly, there will be 2 additional subjects."

The grumbles seemed to get louder by seconds. But the teacher's furious glare put them out immediately.

"And thirdly, some clubs will be disbanded. Which include:...the literature club,..." He glared at the class again "... the culture club... the science club... and lastly..." He took a glance at a certain green-hair girl "...the music club."

Her body stiffened.

* * *

**-To be continue-**

**Blue: I suppose this story will be 8 or 9 chapters long. Well, I can't guarantee anything...**


End file.
